Aeolus
☝ Αίολος ☝ ☀ ☁ ☀ ☁ ☀ ☁ ☀ ☁ ☀ ☁ ☀ ☁ ☀ ↑ Aeolus ↑ ☝ Vital Statistics ☝ ☝ Family ☝ ☝ Scopes/Patron of ☝ }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Scopes/Patron Of: |- | Patron of: The Wind Favour: Calm Winds Curse: Storms |} |} ☝ Other ☝ }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Symbols: |- | Jar/Open Bag; Harp |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#798bb3; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Attributes: |- | Himself; The Wind |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#798bb3; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Plants/Flowers: |- | Saw-tooth oak (Greek "δρυς") ; Pine trees (Greek "πεύκη") ; Broom (Greek "σκούπα") |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#798bb3; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Animals: |- | None |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#798bb3; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Other: |- | Planet of Aeolus: Aeolus' has no planet |} |} AEOLUS was the king of the winds who kept the stormy Anemoi Thuellai and Aellai locked away inside the hollow heart of the floating island of Aiolia. Some of the more famous myths featuring the god include: *The Intrappment of Aeolus; *Aeolus & the Winds; *Aeolus & Odysseus; ✶History✶ When Odysseus arrived on his island, king Aeolus gave him hospitality for one month, and before his departure, he gave Odysseus a bag which contained all the winds, but one, Zephyros, the western wind, which was not put into the bag, so as to gently push their ship towards the island of Ithaca. During the trip, Odysseus steered the ship all the time. When they finally caught glimpse of the coast of Ithaca, he fell asleep. His men took advantage of that and opened the bag, thinking it would be full of gold and silver. Thus, all the winds got out and the storm created by them pushed the ship back to the island of Aeolia. When Aeolus saw Odysseus again, he understood that the gods were against him, so he refused to help him again and told him to leave the island forever. Aeolus in Greek means 'nimble.' He was worshipped all across Greece and was a favoured god by sailors as they would pray for fair wind while sailing. He had many temples, most of which were located high up; mountains, hills ect. In Roman mythology Aeolus is the god of the winds. ✶Aeolus and Storms✶ At the command of the gods he released these to wreck devastating storms. Since the Winds were often conceived of as horse-shaped spirits, Aiolos was titled Hippotades, "the reiner of horses," from the Greek hippos ("horse") and tadên ("reined in tightly"). ✶More Information✶ Personality= ✶Personality✶ Aeolus has gone crazy after years of trying to fill out the request of all the weather needs of the gods. He is also completely self-absorbed, thinks anything about the wind is related to him, including books like Gone with the Wind, Into Thin Air, and Up in the Air. His mood can change on a dime and he makes impulsive decisions that he forgets a minute later. He also seems to have a habit of firing his assistants, as Mellie had only been working for him for twelve hours, which is longer than most. |-| Appearance & Image Gallery= ✶Appearance & Image Gallery✶ Aeolus wears a business suit that looks like the sky. It is mostly blue, but has clouds that move along the fabric and change shape or can become rain clouds. He looks about sixty years old with white hair and a ton of makeup. He also has a smooth face, as if he had plastic-surgery. Jason describes him as looking like "a Ken doll someone had halfway melted in a microwave." ✶Image Gallery✶ File:Aeolus.png |-| Abilities= ✶Abilities✶ He possesses the standard powers of a god. *It is presumed that he has the standard powers of a god. *'Aerokinesis:' As the God of the Winds, he has divine authority of the air. **He can ride the air currents, making him fly **He can generate and control wind *He is able to move at incredible speeds, even faster than the gods teleportation. *He has power over most flying creatures. *He can turn into a horse along with other animals. *'Atmokinesis:' As the master of the winds, he can control the various aspects of weather. |-| Trivia= ✶Trivia✶ *Though only an immortal in the series, Aeolus is sometimes called the god of the winds in mythology. *Aeolus' name means "nimble" in Greek and is shared by both the legendary patriarch of the Aeolians and the mythical namesake of the Aeolian Islands. *Anything lost in the wind eventually goes to Aeolus. *Aeolus has a weather channel called "Weather Every Twelve" (shown in The Lost Hero), while Aeolus has twelve children. |-| References= ✶Citations/References✶ Aeolus on Wikipedia Aeolus on Pantheon.org Aeolus on Theoi Aeolus on Mythology Wiki Category:Gods Category:ElephantWendigo Category:Legend's Art